


You Make my Bad Days Good

by Cheyenne246



Category: Broadway RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Caring, Comfort, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyenne246/pseuds/Cheyenne246
Summary: You’ve had a horrible day at work, and you just wanted to go home. When you finally get there, Daveed comforts/takes care of you.
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	You Make my Bad Days Good

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on my tumblr page by @winchesteralvez  
> The work is mine, though I don’t own the characters  
> Y/F/M= Your Favorite Movie  
> Italics are emphasis or thoughts

You just wanted one break. One. That was it. 

Your day literally couldn’t have gone worse. From the moment you woke up, to your trek back home, everything went wrong time and time again. 

First, your alarm didn’t go off this morning, and with Daveed on his morning run, there was no one to wake you up. So, you were an hour late to work. Where, when you finally arrived, your boss decided to write you up and give you a thirty minute lecture. 

_ Oh, but it was okay when John was late for the last three days. Ugh, misogynists.  _

Because you were so late, you ended up working through lunch to make up for lost time. Which you definitely regretted now, as your stomach had not stopped grumbling for the past hour. 

And to make things better, your boss made everyone (except for John, of course) stay after work for an extra hour to ‘get caught up’ since there had been ‘a lot of slacking off lately.’ Cue the dirty look sent your way, and now pretty much everyone in the office hated you for being the reason they all had to stay late. 

Finally, on your way home from work, it began to pour.  _It wasn’t even supposed to rain today _. Armed with nothing but your purse, you began to jog to escape the rain. And of course, (because why not, right? The rest of your day has been complete shit, so might as well end on the same note), your favorite pair of heels got stuck in a grate and broke. 500 dollars. They were  _500 dollars _. The odd looks thrown at you from strangers who saw you limping (quite pathetically) were really just the cherry on top. 

Thus, bringing us to the present, where you were currently climbing three flights of stairs inruined heels because the elevator was (conveniently) broke down.

At last, you reached your front door, where you unlocked it and stepped inside. Releasing a long sigh, you toed off the remains of your heels, and began the search for your loving boyfriend, Daveed Diggs. 

You scanned the kitchen and living room, still with no sight of him. Stomping to the bedroom, you saw it was empty. Tears welled in your eyes. 

You knew it was stupid to get so upset at his absence. After all, he had a life too, and you were perfectly capable of taking care of yourself. 

_ I just need him.  _

But still, you sniffled as you tried to hold the tears back. Trying to calm down, you decided a nice bath would calm your nerves and aching feet. 

Entering the bathroom, you stop dead in your tracks. Leaning over the bathtub was Daveed, pouring bubbles into the tub. At your entrance, he looked up and smiled sweetly. 

“Hey, baby. I know you had to work late, so I thought a hot bath would be a nice way to relax after your long day.” 

The tears that had previously welled in your eyes came flowing down your cheeks. A loud sob escaped your throat as you began to sniffle once more. 

Daveed panicked. “Oh, baby. What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” 

“You,” you got out between sobs.

He looked stricken. “What? Why? What did I do?” 

You sobbed harder. “Nothing. You’re so perfect. You’re too good to me.” 

At that, a look of sympathy fell onto his face. Taking you into his arms, he hugged you tightly to his chest. He began rocking you back and forth, whilst rubbing his hand along the width of your back. 

“Nothing’s too good for you, babygirl. You are worth this and so much more. You know I’d do anything to make you happy. Now why don’t you tell me what’s going on? What happened today?” he murmured quietly in your ear. 

A fresh wave of tears fell at the memory of the day’s events. “E-everything we-went wrong. I’ve just ha-had su-such a bad day,” you stuttered. 

He nodded understandingly. “Okay, sweetheart. You don’t have to say anything else. I don’t want you getting yourself more worked up, okay?” 

You gave a shaky nod.

“Alright,” he murmured. “This is what we’re going to do. We are gonna get in this bath together, and you’re going to relax, alright? Imma wash your hair and give you a massage, and after I’m going to order take out from your favorite restaurant. Then, we are going to cuddle up and watch your favorite movie series, all the way through, okay?” 

You snuggled further into his chest, his soothing voice calming your sobs. “Promise?” 

“Promise. Now let’s get you undressed.” 

He stepped slightly away from you, and, instinctively, you reached out for him again, searching for his warmth. He caught your hand, and turning it over, kissed the inside of your wrist. His eyes never left yours, leaving you to shudder at their intensity. 

Smoothing his hands down your shoulders and arms, he took both your hands in his, kissing your forehead as he did so. Smiling, he leaned forward once again to begin unbuttoning your shirt, kissing the skin as it was revealed to him. 

You sighed, and entwined your fingers into his soft curly hair. Giving a slight tug, you felt him hum against your skin. 

Rising up, he slid the shirt slowly off your shoulders. Reaching around, he unclamped your bra and let it fall to the ground, taking his time to memorize every inch of you that was uncovered. 

You blushed.  _No matter how many times he’s seen me naked, he always makes it seem like the first time._

His eyes met your’s once more. “You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered breathlessly. 

Your own breath hitched as you looked into his adoring eyes. 

He smiled at you, sinking to his knees to remove your skirt. Sliding the zipper down, and pulling the piece of clothing to your feet, he laid more loving kisses against your skin. Running his hands up and down your legs, he gently grasped the material of your panties and pulled them to the floor with the rest of your clothes. 

He was in no rush, taking his time with you. 

Spending less time on his self, he quickly peeled his clothes off, desperate to get you in the bath. 

You gave a slight giggle at seeing him trip on his own pants. 

Turning around, he sent you a playful glare. “Oh, you think that’s funny, huh?” he said, reaching for your hand. 

You laced your fingers with his. “Yes, yes I do,” you teased back. 

Laughing lightly, he tugged your hand gently, and lead you to the bath, pulling you in with him. He settled behind you, allowing you to rest comfortably against him. For the next few minutes, you two just breathed together, delighting in each other’s closeness. 

Slight movement behind you had you opening your sleepy eyes. You saw him reach for the shampoo, pouring some in his hand. 

“Sit up a little bit for me, baby,” he whispered, his warm breath fanning your forehead. 

Doing as he instructed, you leaned forward. Lathering his hands together, he sunk them into the strands of your hair, massaging tenderly. You gave a slight moan, leaning back into his hands. 

He chuckled. “Feel good?” 

Your only response was a hum of agreement. 

He laughed quietly, leaving your hair to set as he grasped the body wash. He lathered some on a washcloth, and slowly brought it up and down your arms. Affectionately, he cleansed you. 

Setting the cloth on the side of the tub, he began rubbing small circles across your form, bringing water over your skin to remove the body wash. 

Running his fingers up and down your figure, making you break out in goosebumps despite the warmth of the water, he began massaging you. He kneaded your back and shoulders with strong and steady hands. The tension in your muscles due to your stressful day began to release. He then took some oil from the side of the tub, and spread it along your body. 

You sighed. “Thanks, baby. For all of this.” 

“Of course, honey. You know I don’t mind.” 

He grabbed the shower head, turning it on the gentlest setting. Smoothing his fingers through your hair, he washed out the remaining shampoo. You turned your head, nuzzling into his neck. 

After he finished with your hair, he clasped the conditioner in one hand and squirted some of the liquid into his other. Smoothing it through your hair, he began carefully detangling the knots. 

_ He’s always so gentle with me. _

You snuggled further into him as he worked, blinking sleepily. 

“Tired, babygirl?” 

You nodded drowsily. “Mhmm.” 

He laughed. “That’s okay, baby. I’ll take care of you.” 

Those words warmed your heart, and a slight blush settled on your face. 

Rinsing the conditioner out of your hair, he nudged you softly. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s get you out of the tub and get some food in you.”

Smiling gratefully at him, you nodded. 

He stepped out of the tub, and reaching down, helped pull you out. 

Taking a warmed towel, he began meticulously drying you off. When he was done, you took the towel out of his hand and began drying him off in return. 

He gave a deep laugh. “You can never let the night just be about you, can ya?” 

You gave him a shy look from under your lashes. “I just love you.” 

A soft smile overtook his face. “I know, sweetheart. I love you, too. So much.”

No matter how many times you heard those words from him, they still made you all tingly inside. 

He gave a mischievous smile, and before you could question him, he was lifting you into his arms. 

A startled laugh escaped you. “And just what do you think you’re doing?” 

He smiled. “I’m taking care of the love of my life.” 

Your heart beat sped up a little at that. 

Carrying you into your shared room, he sat you gently on the bed. Tucking you in the blankets and handing you the remote, he said: “Go ahead and pick out a movie. Imma order the food.” He grinned at you and left the room, heading to make the call. 

_ He treats me so well. I truly don’t know what I would do without him.  _

While he was gone, you picked out your favorite movie: Y/F/M. 

You smiled as you heard your boyfriend’s footsteps coming closer to you. 

“We’ve got fifteen minutes until the food gets here. Did you pick a movie?”

“Yes, baby. We’re watching Y/F/M.” 

He climbed into bed, grasping your hip and pulling you closer to him. You snuggled into his chest and pressed play on the movie. 

The next fifteen minutes passed with a good deal of cuddling and chaste kisses. Sadly, a loud doorbell broke through the calm atmosphere. He moved to go answer the door, but you groaned and held tight to his arm. 

“I don’t want you to gooooo,” you mumbled into his skin. 

He laughed at your silliness. “I’ll be just a moment, baby. And then I’ll be right back to you.” 

You groaned. “Fiiinnnneeee.” 

He slipped out of bed and made for the door. As you were waiting, you heard the sound of voices float back to your bedroom. A few minutes later, he entered the room again, carrying heavenly smelling food. 

Your stomach growled loudly at the aroma. 

He laughed and handed you your food. 

You smiled gratefully. “Thanks again, baby. For everything. I really appreciate it.” 

Slipping into bed once more, he looked over at you and grinned. “Of course, babygirl. You deserve it.” 

You cuddled back into Daveed, a content smile on your face as his arm settled on your shoulders. 

Favorite movie playing and food in hand, you sighed happily. Daveed definitely knew how to keep a promise. 

_ Not a bad way to end the day. Not a bad way at all.  _


End file.
